Ailment
by Maeluiril
Summary: Zinnia gets sick. Must read Captured Heart to understand. Complete


Title: Ailment

Author: Dolenurya (a.k.a. Maeluiril)

Summary: Zinnia gets sick. 

Rating: G

Feedback: Appreciated

Characters: OFC, Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil

Series: One shot. Part of Captured Heart Universe.

Warnings: **Have to read Captured Heart to understand this story! **This is a standalone addition to Captured Heart set in that story line and universe.

Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Tolkien. Without that genius Mr. Jackson would never have made the wonderful piece of cinematic greatness that is the LOTR movie trilogy. My work is not meant to infringe on any copyrights or other legal concepts I have no clue about. My only desire was to entertain and add my own humble bit of work to such a wide and prolific fandom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is wonderful! Orophin smiled as Zinnia took the shirt from him. 

It is of human make. A few passed the boarders and we traded with them. 

It does not have leaves on it. He chuckled. 

No, it does not. The brocade is of tradition to them. The seamstress I bought it from said that it is symbolic of nature's cycles.

The seasons? 

Yes. 

I love it thank you uncle. Orophin returned the hug that Zinnia was enthusiastically giving him. He went to straighten but she wouldn't let him go. blossom? 

Yes? He smiled at the innocence in her voice that he knew would not be reflected in her features. 

Was there something else? 

Rúmil made dinner. . . can I eat with you tonight? Orophin laughed and picked her up. She giggled as he tossed her up slightly before catching her. And what of your ada? 

He can find his own escape. Orophin laughed again. Besides he was the one that didn't let me cook. 

You are but ten, you can not reach the stove. 

There are chairs. She rolled her eyes. 

Very well blossom, we shall both escape Rúmil's cooking. I must give my report to the Lord and lady. Will you come with me? She nodded and squealed happily when he tossed her in the air again. Let us be on our way then. He put her up on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her legs. 

Uncle? 

Yes blossom? 

Uncle Rúmil runs when he puts me on his shoulders. 

Does he? She didn't answer but he assumed she nodded. Is that your way of requesting I do the same? He didn't wait for her answer before taking off at a run causing her to laugh. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Ada. 

Come Zia, it is time to wake. You must be to Suvel's in but half an hour. He frowned when Zinnia only rolled and cracked her eyes. She was not normally this hard to wake. Were you up late again last night? Her eyes closed again and he moved forward. Zia, you must. . He trialed off when he touched her cheek. She was much to warm. 

Ada I feel bad. He put his palm against her forehead and frowned even more.

You are warm. 

I feel cold. 

You are sweating. He paused a moment. You have too many blankets on, come my sweet wake. 

Can I sleep today? Haldir pushed back his concern telling himself that she was just tired. 

No, you know you must go to Suvel's for your lessons. Up now. He pulled the covers off her and went to her dresser pulling out some clothes for her. Breakfast is ready and cooling in your absence. She sat up sluggishly. You will cool shortly. He smiled as she nodded and left the room to give her privacy to change. 

Long minutes passed and he was about to knock on her door when she came out. Her hair was messy and her eyes were half closed. She looked worn down as she walked to the chair and sat in it. Something was wrong with her but he couldn't figure out what it was. He almost changed his mind about letting her go.

Are you sad over something aier? she shook her head and he frowned setting her plate in front of her. 

I am not hungry ada. 

Just eat a few bites. It will be a long time till lunch if you go without breakfast. She picked up her fork and put a small bit of food in her mouth chewing slowly. He smiled and poured her some juice. You eat, I will fix your hair. Would you like that? She nodded and ate another bite. 

It only took a few minutes for him to brush out her hair and add a few braids to keep it off her face. She hadn't eaten enough to satisfy him but she refused anymore. He made her drink all of her juice before they left though. As they walked down the path he looked down to her and frowned. She seemed so tired.

Did you sleep at all last night? 

Yes ada. He smiled and lifted her up but instead of laughing and smiling like she always did she only moaned. 

Aier? She put her head against his shoulder and he frowned at the heat that was still pouring off her. He put his hand against her neck and she burrowed closer to him putting her own arms around him. 

Ada. . ada I. Before she could finish her sentence her breakfast as well as most of dinner from the night before came up. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Garan! The panicked shout along with the hurried steps up the stairs drew Garan's attention from the book he was reading. He moved out to the main healing room just in time to see Haldir rush through the front door. Garan something is wrong, she is too warm and she is not holding down her food. 

Haldir, Haldir calm down. Garan touched Zinnia's cheek and she looked to him. Her face was flushed and temperature elevated. The mess between them didn't go unnoticed either.

Calm down! What is wrong? Zinnia flinched at Haldir's words and grabbed on to him tighter. 

Haldir, you are scaring her. Calm down. Haldir looked down to Zinnia and saw the fear in her eyes. Child can you tell me what is wrong? 

I. . I feel bad. I did not mean to make a mess. 

Do not worry for it, I already told you there is no problem. Haldir shifted her slightly and she pulled back. All of them wrinkled their nose at the smell. 

Your ada is right. There is no problem, a body's reaction, nothing more. Though we should get clean yes? She nodded but pulled closer to Haldir. Haldir will wash you. She nodded again. Good, and while he does that I will retrieve clothes for the both of you. He smiled at her before looking to Haldir. Use cool water, not cold but cool. Her temperature needs to drop. 

Garan. 

Wash her Haldir, when you are cleaning I will examine her closer and we will have our answers. Haldir nodded and turned towards the bathroom.

Ada? 

Shh my sweet, let us get you clean and then we will rest. 

I am tired. 

I know Zia, rest, do not worry I am here. Garan frowned as he watched them walk into bathroom before leaving to find clothes for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Garan returned he found Haldir sitting on the bed that was holding Zinnia. He hadn't put her under the covers but she was wrapped in the towels found in the washroom. She looked to be asleep. 

I have a sleeping gown for her. Haldir looked up and nodded taking it from him. He had taken his soiled tunic off but was still wearing his under tunic. 

She fell asleep in the bath. I did not want to leave her alone to wash. 

Is she still warm? 

Yes, she is reluctant to wake now. Garan watched as Haldir quickly pulled the gown over her head and put her arms through it before covering her. I was not sure if I should put her under the covers. Her temperature is already high. 

We should keep her covered or she may chill when her temperature lowers. Haldir nodded as he pulled the towels from her then tucked her under the covers. Go bathe Haldir. Garan handed him the clothes. I will watch her. 

If she wakes and I am not here she may become frightened. Garan smiled as he watched Haldir brush some hair out of Zinnia's face. 

Haldir. He put a hand on Haldir's shoulder causing the former march warden to look at him. Go clean, you stink my friend. I will watch her and she will be fine. 

Will she? What is wrong with her? 

I believe she is sick Haldir. A condition not unknown to humans. 

Sick? The fear in Haldir's voice was plain. Do they not die of sickness? Garan sighed.

It is possible. Haldir frowned and turned back to Zinnia. But you must remember that many times they do not. He squeezed Haldir's shoulder slightly. Go clean and let me do what I have been trained to do over the many years I have been a healer. Haldir still hesitated. Haldir, let me do my work. 

She will be fine? 

Go wash Haldir. Haldir sighed and stood.

I will return shortly. Garan waited till Haldir was in the bathing room before taking his place next to Zinnia. 

Zinnia, Zinnia wake child. I must speak with you before you sleep. He gently pulled her hand in his. Zinnia, wake. She turned slightly away from him. In response he put his hand against her cheek and pulled her so she faced him again. Wake. 

Ada? Her eyes cracked slightly.

No child, it is Garan. She shrunk back slightly and he moved his hands off her. Your ada is cleaning, he will return to you in but moments. I must speak with you before I can allow you to sleep aier. 

Hmmm. He smiled slightly as her eyes closed again. 

Zinnia. her eyes opened. Does you stomach hurt? She nodded. What else? 

Everywhere. 

Everywhere? she nodded slowly. Anything more painful than the rest? 

My throat hurts. . and my head. 

The rest just aches? She nodded again. Then we will have to find a way to alleviate that so you can rest more fully. He leaned forward and put his hand against her cheek pulling her eye lids open more to look at her eyes. Are you hot? 

Cold. As if to prove the statement she shivered. 

I will try to find you a few more blankets. He put his hand back against her cheek. I need to make you some tea and you have to drink it. She shook her head. It will make you feel better aier. Sleep now, it will take some time to prepare. 

Where is ada? 

He is just in the other room. Garan smoothed her hair down and smiled. Sleep, when next you wake he will be with you. Her eyes closed and he felt her relax before moving off the bed and going to find a few more blankets for her. 

~~~~~~~~~

She is sick then? Garan looked up from his book and nodded. 

Yes, all of her symptoms are that of a sick human. When she arrived here and it was decided she would stay Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn requested some books from Lord Elrond. Mostly they are of human ailments and ways to treat them. Elrond also sent some supplementary findings of his own. I have already started a medicine for her. 

Is it serious? Haldir went to the bed and touched Zinnia's forehead slightly. 

All ailments are serious, but I believe hers is common. The tea should break her fever and she will heal from there. 

If it does not? 

We will worry for that should it come to pass. Garan stood. I shall leave you with her. Should her stomach upset again there is a pot by the bed. The tea will take a while to brew, I will also get the kitchens to prepare a simple broth for her dinner as she will sleep through lunch. Hopefully she will be able to hold that down. Haldir nodded still caressing Zinnia's flushed cheek. Fluids are important Haldir. Anytime you can make sure she drinks some water do so. There is a cup and pitcher on the stand. 

Is there nothing else I can do? 

Comfort her, and hide your fear. She does not need to be worried over this, neither should you. Haldir stayed silent, keeping his eyes on Zinnia. 

Can I lay with her? 

Yes. I will return when the tea is ready. 

Thank you. After Garan left Haldir sighed and moved up into the bed behind Zinnia. It only took him a moment to decide to slide under the blankets and pull her closer. In her sleep she shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. My sweet you must rest and heal as Garan said you would. Her face burrowed further into his chest before she relaxed again. 

Would you like a song? He started to caress her hair. Or a story? Perhaps a story would be more appreciated. He put his hand against her cheek when she didn't respond to him. Please Zinnia, you must heal. I am sorry I did not realize that you needed help sooner. He turned and pulled her closer to him closing his eyes against the tears. You can not leave me yet, you must heal my sweet. He kissed her cheek and pulled the blankets up higher hoping to alleviate the shivers that were running through her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I came as soon as I heard. Is she well? What is wrong? I only heard from Muian when he saw Haldir run by. 

Orophin, as I told Haldir calm down. Garan stood and went to Orophin who looked just as panicked as Haldir had been. She is sleeping now, Haldir is with her. 

What is wrong with her? 

She is sick; it is as simple as that. Common for humans, I have medicine for her and it is cooling. There should be no worries. 

So she will heal. 

It is the most likely outcome of this situation. Now sit, wait for the tea to cool a little more, and then take it to them. The taste will be rather strong so it may take some coaxing to get her to drink it. Orophin sat in the chair Garan directed him to. I trust some one has told Rúmil as well as Suvel. 

She came to me when they did not show up. It is unlike Haldir or Zinnia to be late. I met Muian on the path and he asked why Haldir was running. I could only assume it was because Zinnia was hurt. 

Then I will await at least one more frantic visit. Garan smiled pouring some tea for Orophin. Here, she will be fine. I am sure of it. Sickness is frightening because we do not see it, but it is common for humans. They are more resilient than many of our kind give them credit for. 

Far more. Orophin took a small sip from the cup in his hand.

It is strange though, all of the literature Elrond has sent leads me to believe that sickness is not spontaneous. That one must come in contact with another who is sick. She has not had any contact with humans in the past days has she? Garan sat back at his desk.

No, of course not. There were some on the boarders but they did. . not. Garan frowned when Orophin trailed off. 

Orophin? 

Valar. . . Valar I traded with them. I gave her a shirt. I did this, I caused this. 

Orophin. Orophin looked to Garan. You did not. This is natural for her, acceptable and even expected. Do not blame yourself over nature. Besides, one day she may wish to have some contact with humans. It is safer for her to have illness now than when she is older. All of the cases and findings indicate it as such. For humans this is part of growing. Natural. Garan could still see the guilt in Orophin's features and sighed. Instead of trying to talk to him anymore he simply readied Zinnia's medicine. Give this to her. 

You are the healer, should not you do it? 

Orophin, it is tea. I am sure between you and Haldir she will drink it all. Give it some more time to cool before attempting such a feat. 

I do not know. Garan cut him off.

Go and sit with them. I am sure Haldir would appreciate the company. Garan smiled as Orophin stood. Take this as well. 

Legends and Myths? Orophin's tone was confused as he read the book. 

For when she wakes. Tell Haldir if she keeps the tea down she can go back home. Familiar surroundings would most likely calm her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir's attention moved from Zinnia's sleeping face to the door as it opened. When Orophin stepped through he gave a small smile before relaxing again. His brother moved forward quietly and sat in the chair next to the bed. 

Her tea is ready. Garan says to allow it more time to cool before giving it to her. If she holds it down she may go back home. 

Good news then. 

Is. . is she in pain? 

I do not think so. . . I believe she is only tired beyond reason. Orophin leaned forward touching Zinnia's cheek and frowned.

She is so warm. He looked to Haldir before dropping his eyes. 

Fever. Garan says the tea will break it and she will heal. Orophin saw how Haldir pulled the child in his arms closer at the statement though. Guilt tore through him even more. She will heal, we know she is strong. This is nothing to be worried over. Even to Orophin the words sounded as though he had repeated them more than once. 

She will heal. 

There is no other option. Haldir touched her cheek and frowned. She has grown warmer. Is the tea cool enough to drink as of yet? Orophin picked up the glass and tested the temperature with his finger. 

Yes. Haldir nodded and moved sitting up. Gently he lifted Zinnia so she sat as well though he had to lay her back against him. 

Zinnia wake. Wake up my sweet you need to drink something then return to your dreams. She made a displeasured sound and turned her head. Wake. Her eyes opened at his more strict tone and Orophin understood the fear that clutched Haldir. The eyes that were always filled with such life and curiosity were dull. 

Uncle? 

Yes. Orophin smiled at her. Garan has made you some tea. 

Not thirsty. She shook her head slightly. 

You must drink it besides Zia. It will help with your sickness. Haldir sat her up a little more. Orophin took her hand and put it around the cup but she made no move to take it from him. She is too weak Orophin. Help her. Orophin lifted the cup to her lips and she took a small sip. 

You must drink all of it Zia. He put the cup to her lips again and she took more of it before pushing it away. Just a little more blossom and then you can sleep again. 

Ada? 

Yes you must finish it. It took a little more coaxing but she finished the tea and promptly curled back into Haldir. He pulled the blankets back over them as he moved to lay back down. Would you like a song? She shook her head against him and sighed her hand fisting into the blanket pulling it closer to her. He shifted drawing her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her. 

What of a story? I have a book here filled with many. She nodded and turned to face Orophin, pressing more securely against Haldir. Which would you like? 

A good one. Orophin and Haldir both smiled. 

I shall see what I can do. He opened the book and started reading. Only half the first chapter had been told when the door opened again and Rúmil stepped through. 

I ran here as soon as I heard. Rúmil walked forward looking down at the sleeping child in Haldir's arms. How does she fare? 

Her fever has still not broken but she was given the medicine only a short while ago. Haldir sighed and tightened his grip on her fractionally. She had fallen asleep before Orophin had turned the first page. Rúmil leaned over touching Zinnia's cheek and frowned at the heat. 

I am sure she will heal. Rúmil gave a small chuckle and pulled another chair over to the bed. Soon she will be awake and as inquisitive as always. Perhaps more so to make up for lost time. 

I do not need any more reassurances that she will heal. I know she will. Haldir's tone was angry and short. Rúmil and Orophin stayed quiet seeing the grim determination set into Haldir's features. 

This is my fault. Haldir looked up to Orophin with a frown and questioning in his eyes. 

Your fault? 

I. . . I gave her a shirt I bought from some humans that crossed near our boarders. I am sorry Haldir. I did not know this would happen. 

Of course you did not Orophin. Rúmil leaned over and put a hand on Orophin's shoulder. 

Rúmil is right for once Orophin. You had no part in this, do not blame yourself. He sighed and relaxed. Please continue reading. 

What do you mean for once? Haldir looked to Rúmil and grinned as Orophin opened the book where he had left off, a smile on his face as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now your tea. Haldir took the now empty bowl that had been filled with soup from her lap and held out the cup. 

The tea is nasty. She tried to push his hand away but Haldir wouldn't let her.

Zia, you must drink it. Your fever is almost gone, this will help you be rid of it completely. She sighed.

I do not feel bad enough to drink that. She pushed his hand again and he let her move it. 

Do you want to spend another four days in bed? 

No! He laughed at her adamant tone. It makes me tired and I do not want to sleep anymore. 

Sweet, Garan would not have sent it over if you did not have to drink it. This will make sure that you heal entirely. Do you not want that? She still glowered at him not moving to take the cup. For me? Please drink. She sighed again but this time in defeat reaching for the cup. After taking a sip she pulled it down. All of it. She made another face but drank the entire contents of the cup. Thank you. He took the cup from her and set it on the table next to her bed. 

Ada are you going to get sick now? Turning back to her he smiled and motioned for her to lie down. She rolled her eyes but pulled Baru to her chest and did as he asked.

No, elves do not become sick. He pulled the covers to her shoulders and watched as she settled. 

Not ever? 

Only if a great sadness pains ones heart. The only sickness elves are afflicted with is heartbreak. She was silent a moment as he poured her a glass of water. 

I remember hearing once. . in a story that elves do not die. Is that true? He looked back to her. 

Yes and no. He smiled at the face she made. Elves can die. We can be killed in battle, or from the sickness I told you of. 

Heartbreak. 

Yes, battle or heartbreak can kill an elf. 

But you will not get old like the ones in the village. 

No, elves do not age as humans. Humans unlike elves were granted a gift directly from Ilúvatar. One day you will be given that gift. He reached forward and moved the hair out of her face. 

It is a gift to die? 

That is how we view it. Though at times it does not seem such. Especially when those die before they are ready or before they should.

Is that how you think of it? 

Yes, a gift granted to the children of the sun. I do not think you should be 

scared of death. It was Morgoth that tainted it for humans. He made them fear death and want to evade it when at one time they embraced it. You are not bound to Arda my sweet. Not like I or even the Valar themselves are. You are free in a way that will never be known to any elf.

Why?

When an elf dies by either heartbreak or battle the Fëa of that elf travels to Mandos' hall. There it will stay until it is released, reborn into a new body. Humans also go to Mandos' though instead of being reborn you are allowed to depart the world. You go to a destination not even Ilúvatar himself knows of.

So you will never die? You will never leave me. He smiled and tucked the blankets around her. 

I see no battles over the horizon, nor do I ever see having any reason for heartbreak with you so near. She smiled at him and hugged Baru closer.

Then you are mine forever. He chuckled and leaned over kissing her forehead. 

For as long as you wish it. 

Forever. She affirmed with a nod and a yawn. 

Forever then. He caressed her cheek gently and she smiled. Sleep now, Orophin and Rúmil have accepted our invitation to dinner. 

We are not having soup again are we? He chuckled. 

No. 

Good. I have had enough soup for a long time. She yawned again. 

I shall have to remember that. Her eyes closed and he knew her exhaustion was more her body needing rest to heal than the medicine she had ingested. Sleep peacefully. He touched her head again and she smiled letting out a noise of agreement already on her way to sleep. I am glad you are well daughter. He kissed her forehead one last time before leaving her to her rest.

~~~~~~~

Aier = little one

Baru = Brown (stuffed dear)


End file.
